crashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot (personaje)
Crash fue creado por Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin, y fue originalmente diseñado por Charles Zembillas. Crash estaba destinado a ser un personaje mascota de Sony para competir contra la mascota de Nintendo, Mario y la mascota de Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog. Historia Nació como un invento para el ejercito de Cortex en el cual pudo haber fallido, despues de eso Crash sale volando por una ventana para llegar a un mundo de aventuras. Tal vez al fallar no se le puso la habilidad de hablar ni la de razonamiento porque se le muestra algo despistado en todos los juegos, solo habla una vez en toda la saga: Tortitas, las demas palabras son solo gemidos de sentimientos. Se dice que tiene una relacion sentimental con Tawna Bandicoot. frame|Artwork del videojuego en el que Crash hace su debut Rescatando a Tawna thumb|left|Crash cayendo del castillo del Dr. Neo Cortex"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Haaaaaaa" —Crash al derrotar a un jefe. "Parapapa!" —Crash al ver sus gemas al terminal el nivel. Crash hizó su debut en Crash Bandicoot,En donde es evolucionado por Cortex para ser líder de su ejercito,pero ocurre un problema a mitad del proceso y Crash escapa dejando a su novia Tawna atras,en este juego Crash tiene como tarea pasar por 3 islas y vencer a todos los jefes, para asi enfretarse a Cortex y lograr salvar a su novia Tawna. Trabajando con el enemigo thumb|109px|El modelo clasico de Crash que aparecio en: CB2, CB3, CTR, XS, N-Tranced y Fusion.Los acontecimientos de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back toman lugar un año despues de Crash Bandicoot, en este Coco, la hermana menor de Crash, le pide a Crash que le busque una batería de lapdop, Crash en su busqueda es teletrasportado a una Warp Room, él tiene que recolectar todos los cristales y gemas, para destruir la base de Cortex y salvar al mundo de su destrucción. Viajando en el tiempo thumb|left|Artwork de Crash en traje buzo para Crash 3.En Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, la base espacial de Cortex cae y despierta a Uka Uka dejandolo libre, Aku Aku llama a Crash para que use la Maquina de Tiempo del Doctor Nefarious Tropy para devolver los 25 cristales en sus repectivos lugares antes que Cortex lo haga. Crash recolectó todos los cristales y derrotó a Nefarious Tropy, Cortex, Dingodile, Tiny y el Dr. N. Gin Corriendo Por La Tierra Crash descansaba tranquilamente cuando N. Oxide se acercaba a la tierra para competir contra el corredor mas rapido y para decidir lo competirían entre ellos y el ganador se enfrentarían a el en una carrera que determinaría el destino de la tierra, en caso de que perdieran o se rehusaran la tierra seria destruida, por lo que comienza la gran carrera que decidira el destino de la tierra. Conociendo a un nuevo amigo-enemigo [[Archivo:Crash_CBTWoC.jpg|thumb|Crash en Crash Bandicoot:The Wrath of Cortex.]]En Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku y Pura estan divertiendose en N. Sanity Beach, Aku Aku esta tomando el sol, Pura esta haciendo un castillo de arena y Coco esta conduciendo un jet ski, con Crash adjunto a la parte posterior surfeando. De repente, la tierra es aturdida por desastres naturales, tales como erupciones de volcanes, tornados y tsunamis. Crash y compañia son golpeado por uno de estos, y Aku Aku deduce que su hermano Uka Uka tiene que ver con algo de todo esto. Él va al Templo espacio donde los hermanos tienen una discusión. Allí, Uka Uka muestra a Aku Aku que ha despertado los elementales, máscaras poderosos que controlan todos los elementos de la naturaleza. Aku Aku es atacado por los elementales y se ve obligado a escapar. De vuelta en casa de Crash, Aku Aku y Coco le dice acerca de esta terrible amenaza. A continuación, pide a Coco de su sistema de realidad virtual, una máquina que permite al usuario viajar a distintas partes del mundo. Plan de Aku Aku es utilizar el dispositivo para buscar los cristales de energía. Si cinco cristales se reúnen, una máscara elementales podrían ponerse en un estado de hibernación. Coco termina la máquina y, junto con Crash, que se utiliza para recoger los cristales. Pronto se dan cuenta de que la corteza también está involucrado en este plan, y que usará su creación perfecta el Super Bandicoot llamado Crunch para matar a Crash y compañía. después de reunir cinco cristales, Crash se enfrenta a Crunch, que está utilizando el poder de la máscara elemental de la tierra Rok-ko. Crash lo derrota, y después de reunir otros cinco cristales enfrenta a Crunch armado con la máscara de agua, Wa-Wa. Más tarde, Crash derrota a Crunch armado con la máscara de fuego, Py-Ro. Después de eso, Crunch se arma con la máscara de viento, Lo-Lo, y es derrotado nuevamente. Por último, Crash recoge los cinco cristales finales, pero estos se utilizan para abrir un camino a la base de Cortex, donde Crash derrota en última instancia, después de ser atacado con el poder de todas las máscaras elementales. De repente, estalla la base, teniendo en cuenta la activación errónea de un interruptor. Crash, Coco, Crunch (actualmente de buena mente) y Aku Aku escapan a N. Sanity Island, donde Crunch se convierte en un nuevo socio de la familia Bandicoot. En los créditos, Crash es visto bailando con un asistente del laboratorio affro. Trabajando con su peor enemigo left|thumb|Una imagen de Crash de Crash TwinSanity.En Crash TwinSanity, Crash trata de vivir una vida tranquila, sencilla, pero Cortex electrocuta a Coco. Crash sigue a Cortex (disfrazado de Coco), y cae en su trampa. Que al parecer significa que Crash es demasiado crédulo para ver a través de un disfraz. Después de conocer a los gemelos del mal, Crash está dispuesto a defender a Cortex de los gemelos. Cortex y Crash pronto descubren que tienen que reunir seis cristales para ir a la dimensión donde se encuentran los gemelos del mal, después de la reunión de los cristales, Coco arruina el plan, pensando que Cortex iba a hacerle daño a Crash. Despues de que Crash y Cortex van a la Academía del Mal de Madame Amberline para llamar a Nina, la sobrina de Cortex, para que arregle la maquina. Cuando van a la decima dimensión encuentran a Evil Crash y otra escena de persecusión aparece. Cortex recuerda que los gemelos del mal provienen antes de esa escena de caza. En el extremo los gemelos del mal son derrotados por Crash, Cortex y Nina y luego estos son devorados por Evil Crash. Luchando con Titanes thumb|Crash en Crash of the Titans.En Crash of the Titans, Crash ayuda a Coco en el desarrollo de un dispositivo de reciclaje de mantequilla. Este se interrumpe cuando el Doctor Neo Cortex llega y secuestra a Aku Aku y Coco. Crash arroja la máquina de Coco al dirigible de Cortex, cortando la cadena de la jaula de Aku Aku, que hace que la jaula caiga en un bosque cercano. Después de la caída, él rescata a Aku Aku, y descubren que Cortex y Uka Uka están robando Mojo de un templo cercano y deciden detenerlos. Crash es incapaz de rescatar a su hermana, pero logra derrotar a Cortex y comienza su búsqueda para salvar a Coco, interrogando a Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, y Uka Uka sobre su paradero. Crash finalmente se enfrenta a Nina y la derrota, libera a su hermana y con la ayuda de parte de Coco evita la destrucción de la Isla Wumpa. Se siente felices por ellos mismos, Crash y su familia deciden celebrar su victoria con tortitas, que precipita a Crash (hablando por primera vez) de la alegría. There is A Place so Dark Después de haber sido derrotados por los bandicoots una vez más, Cortex hace que Nina fuera a un Colegio del Mal Pública, y vuelve a donde está Uka Uka para planear su siguiente truco. Él se encuentra y se une con el Doctor Nitrus Brio una vez más y presentó su nuevo proyecto a Uka Uka: El NV. Mientras tanto, Coco está jugando con un Doominator que pasa a ser por más de la mi consigue las partes, se construye una televisión gigante y Crunch ve en él un comercial de la NV. Crash conoce que tiene una capacidad de atacar muy buena y ataca por sorpresa a un cartero que trae un paquete, Coco y Crunch lo usan para navegar por Internet, pero Crash le da una descarga de electricidad cada vez que lo que toca. Aku Aku envía a Crash a entender ¿por qué pasa esto?, y los dos se enfrentan a N. Gin. Después de noquear a su Ratnicians, Aku Aku y Crash ven que Coco y Crunch padecen un control mental a través del telescopio de N. Gin. Regresan a casa para liberar a Coco y Crunch. Coco no se sale todavía del hechizo, dejando a Crash a la fuerza de una mutación de Coco en la sumisión. Al salvarla de la NV, Coco va al blog Doctor Cortex y (un poco regañadientes) envía Crash a encontrar Nina, que se espera que confiese el plan de su tío. Encuentran a Nina en MColegio del Mal Pública y la encuentran con su proyecto de ciencias, le dice a Crash en donde se encuentran N. Brio y Crunch, en la que le quita a Crunch el casco, y N. Brio se va. Después de eso, Crash y su compañero, Aku Aku, van al monte con gravedad, donde se libera a Uka Uka, y se envía a ir a buscar a sus huesos. Después de recuperar los huesos de los titanes más poderosos Crash devuelve los huesos de vudú para Uka Uka en el monte sombrío. Queriendose vengar de Cortex, Uka Uka confía en Crash y Aku Aku de utilizar los sistemas de teletransportación para derrotar a Cortex en su nueva estación espacial. A pesar de que Cortex hace trampa en su intento de derrotar físicamente a Crash Bandicoot la historia se repite una vez más como Cortex es derrotado y la estación espacial cae en picado hacia abajo cerca de la casa de Crash. Spin-offs Un nuevo enemigo Crash aparece como un personaje jugable en Crash Team Racing, en la que conduce un kart azul, bien redondeado. El epílogo cuenta que Crash vendió su historia de vida, titulado "The Orange Color", a un estudio de cine muy importante, que se estrenará por la temporada de Navidad. Él es un corredor principiante con medio giro, aceleración y velocidad. Luchando con 2 malvados left|thumb|Crash en la pantalla principal de Crash Bash.En Crash Bash todo comienza así. Algún tiempo después, Crash está durmiendo bajo un árbol y de pronto es secuestrado y llevado al Templo Espacial donde Aku Aku y Uka Uka tienen su "debate". Allí, Uka Uka le dice a Crash y Cortex que él y Aku Aku han decidido a participar en un concurso con el fin de resolver todos los problemas entre ellos. Teniendo en cuenta de que Aku Aku y Uka Uka no pueden luchar unos contra otros a causa de una promesa hecha a los antiguos, que decide crear dos equipos, uno formado por Crash, Coco, Tiny Tiger y Dingodile, y el otro por Cortex, Brio, Rilla Roo, y Koala Kong. Ellos competirán en los juegos para obtener cristales de poder y Gemas, necesarios para llevar la victoria a Aku Aku o Uka Uka. Su primer juego en la GBA En Crash Bandicoot XS, Crash y Coco se encuentran en su casa, y de repente ven la cara de Cortex que cubre el cielo. Ellos aprenden, gracias a Aku Aku, que Cortex ha creado un dispositivo gigante conocido como el Minimizador Planetario '''(Planetary Minimizer' en inglés), una máquina que permite (como su nombre lo indica) reducir cualquier planeta al tamaño de una naranja. Coco tiene una máquina capaz de revertir los efectos de el Minimizador Planetario, pero para que funcione, necesita una gran cantidad de cristales de poder, los que estan distribuidos en todo el mundo. Crash debe recuperar los cristales con la ayuda de Aku Aku. Sin embargo, Cortex envía a sus aliados del mal con el fin de interferir con los planes de los Bandicoots. Al reunir cinco cristales, Crash se enfrenta y derrota a Dingodile en un duelo bajo del mar. Después de eso, se enfrenta a Tiny Tiger en combate singular, también lo derrotean. Más tarde, Crash derrota a N. Gin, que está a bordo de un robot mortal. Por último, Crash llega a base de Cortex, derrotando a él y destruyendo el Minimizador Planetario en el progreso. Sin embargo, la máquina dispara un rayo de electricidad a Cortex y sus aliados, lo que causa la fusión de ellos y forma un monstruo maldito, el Mega Mix. Esta monstruosidad persigue a Crash a través de la base, y finalmente estalla, pero Crash es capaz de escapar en una moto espacial. Los lavados de cerebro left|thumb|Crash surfeandoAlgún tiempo después, en Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crash, Aku Aku, Coco y Crunch se divierten en su casa, cuando de repente Coco y Crunch desaparecen. Aku Aku envía a Crash a investigar lo que está pasando. Crash es luego absorbido por un agujero de gusanos hecha por N. Tropy. Aku Aku lo salva y lo lleva a un templo en el hiper-espacio, donde podrá buscar y recuperar los cristales, joyas de gran alcance que permiten a Aku Aku derrotar a N. Tropy y Uka Uka, y también salvar Coco y Crunch. Al reunir los primeros cristales, Crash se enfrenta a Crunch con el cerebro lavado en un escenario de Arabia, y lo derrota, devolviéndolo a su estado normal. Después de eso, derrota a Coco malvada, quien estaba operando una máquina dentro de un volcán. Por último, derrota a Fake Crash. Después de reunir a otro grupo de cristales, Crash participa en un duelo con el aliado principal de N. Tropy, N-Trance, el hipnotizador, que estaba detrás de la operación para lavar el cerebro a su familia. Crash derrota N-Trance y reúne los útlimos cristales. Derrota a N. Tropy y su familia regresa a su casa. Devolviendo el poder Crash es un personaje jugable en Crash Nitro Kart, en el que él conduce para el Equipo Bandicoot en un kart bien redondeado. En la historia, él es secuestrado (junto con otros personajes) por el Emperador Velo XXVII y obligado a competir en el Circuito Galaxia. Cuando Velo renuncia a su poder, éste considera seriamente la posibilidad de gobernar el imperio Velo, pero decide dejarlo con su imperio. Si Crash gana una carrera eso hace que el quiera hacer su danza clásica en el podio. Crash tiene una voz de tono alto en este juego. Cuando Krunk es derrotado se le da su Yo-Yo. Los mejores amigos de otra dimensión thumb|Crash y Spyro en Crash Fusion y Spyro Fusion.Crash y Aku Aku pelea que muchos monstruos como dragón verde y morado que estan invadiendo toda N. Sanity Island. Finalmente, se encuentran con un pequeño, pero valiente, dragón llamado Spyro , cuya apariencia se asemeja a los monstruos. Spyro y Crash luchan entre sí, pero al final se dan cuenta de que han sido engañados. De hecho, Spyro viaja a N. Sanity siguiendo el camino de monstruos de color naranja extraños, tanto Crash. Crash y Spyro deducen que sus enemigos más temidos, Cortex y Ripto se han unido, y así, para derrotarlos, Spyro y Crash deberán formar un grupo. Coco y el profesor (aliado de Spyro) necesitan cristales de poder para abrir un portal a la base de los enemigos. Crash comienza a recoger los cristales y se enfrenta a Tiny Tiger, en un duelo en tanques en el Polo Sur, y el marsupial lo derrota. Más tarde, Crash y Spyro unen sus fuerzas para vencer a Nina Cortex, que ha secuestrado a Coco y el profesor. Por último, Crash y Spyro recogen todos los cristales y el Bandicoot se encara a Ripto en un combate aéreo, y el enemigo derrotado. Crash se supone colocar un marcador en Ripto pero se olvida de él. Por suerte Spyro había estado luchando con Cortex y había colocado un rastreador en él. Crash y Spyro siguen a Cortex y Ripto a su base y la lucha en el espacio. Ripto y Cortex huyen, pero Crash destruye su nave enviandolos volando por el espacio. A partir de ese momento, Crash y Spyro permanecen como un par de verdaderos amigos. Conduciendo con amigos thumb|left|142px|Crash escondiendo un polloEn Crash Tag Team Racing , Crash es reclutado (junto con otros personajes) por Ebenezer Von Clutch para reunir las gemas robadas, cuatro moradas (encerradas en una especie de lampara de lava) y una negra y por ende su parque de diversiones y ganar la propiedad del parque. Crash también habla con algunos personajes para hacer misiones y desbloquear vehículos, armas y trajes (todos los trajes se desbloquean con monedas Wumpa)cuando Crash encuentra la gema del Poder Negro se la da a Von Clutch para el final del juego (luego de pasarlo no se sabe si este vive o muere) Con un deseo estupido pero delicioso [[Archivo:Cbbwumpa.jpg|thumb|153px|El deseo de Crash en ''Crash: Boom Bang! es un monton de Wumpa Fruit.]]Crash es un personaje jugable en Crash Boom Bang!, en el que se lleva a lo largo de Coco cuando es invitado a la Carrera Mundial de Cannonball. Al final de la historia, interrumpe el deseo del vizconde a la Super Gran Cristal de poder y su deseo fue una gran cantidad de Fruta Wumpa. Estos juegos se consideran no canonicos de la historia principal, por no tener una parte importante de la historia. Caracteristicas Apariencia left|thumb|Crash bebiendo Wumpa Whip.A lo largo de la serie, Crash ha pasado por cambios drásticos en la apariencia, a saber, la adición de tatuajes en Crash of the Titans y Mind Over Mutant. Su peinado también pasó por muchos cambios, a saber, su color y cómo muchos picos sostuvo. También, lleva un par de pantalones diferentes con un cinturón, y tiene huellas en el fondo de sus zapatos. Su aspecto original era un Mowhawk rojo, más oscuro de piel de naranja (hasta Twinsanity) guantes sin dedos, blue jeans (pero en Twinsanity, usa rodilleras en sus pantalones vaqueros), casquillos de zapatos marrones (DCS, Converse) (nota: en Twinsanity, lleva zapatos negro y tiene un Mowhawk marrón). También ha sido demostrado que sus boxers son de color rosa y a veces blancos con corazones. Personalidad thumb|Baile de Crash que aparecio en Cortex Strikes Back, Warped y Nitro kart.Antes de ser expulsado de la isla fortaleza del Doctor Neo Cortex, Crash se convirtió sentimentalmente unido a una bandicoot hembra llamada Tawna, que era otro de los experimentos de Cortex. Crash es un personaje muy emocional, que se apresura a reír y rápida a llorar. Aunque tiene un peligro, amor, naturaleza audaz y le encanta una buena pelea, él prefiere relajarse al sol y rara vez se busca problemas deliberadamente. Para la ira de Crunch y la diversión de Coco, en los Juegos Radical, Crash es propenso a descorteces hábitos personales, tales como eructar, rascarse las axilas, sacarse serilla de los oidos o rascarse el trasero. Crash también se distrae con facilidad, como se ve en Twinsanity cuando tiene que agarrar a Cortex, pero es distraído por una caída de Fruta Wumpa. Como se muestra en Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash parece ser un poco impulsivo, demostrado en Die-o-Rama, Crash hace girar un árbol por lo que es otoño y aplastarlo, y de pie barandilla con engranajes detrás de él, y equipo peligroso giro. en cuanto a intelecto el no parece poseer gran inteligencia, aparentemente, pero cuando realmente esta centrado demuestra mucha astucia para salir de los problemas Habilidades thumb|left|Bazooka de Fruta de Crash.Durante la serie se desarrollan varios poderes, y es el único personaje que los posee al igual que Coco. Crash ha demostrado que posee habilidades diferentes pertenecientes a la destreza y resistencia física. * Se ha demostrado la fuerza física significativa, capaces de causar daños considerables a los Titanes y otras criaturas grandes, como Tiny. También fue capaz de recoger a Crunch y golpearlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, con poco esfuerzo(En Crash Mind Over Mutant). * Crash también es muy ágil, capaz de saltar más que su estatura propia en el aire con un salto normal, así como sacar un doble salto con elevación vertical similar. * Crash es también poseedor de resistencia excepcional y la resistencia, capaz de correr y luchar de manera constante durante largos períodos de tiempo (lo demuestra el hecho de que muchas de las parcelas de sus juegos "llevará a cabo en un lapso reducido de tiempo), y también tener golpes masiva de Titanes y similares, a continuación, sólo volver a levantarse y reanudar la lucha con el mismo vigor y la vitalidad que antes. Este último también se evidencia por el hecho de que él puede hacer girar a alta velocidad durante casi un minuto sólidos antes de que se marea, y aún así sólo permanecen mareado por un breve momento. * Crash puede correr muy rápido, como lo demuestra su capacidad Crash Dash. * Crash es muy ágil, capaz de girar su cuerpo y ponerse en cuclillas en todo tipo de posiciones. Este es quizás ayudado por el hecho de que él es un adolescente. * Crash es también inmune al control de la mente como se muestra en Crash Bandicoot cuando es rechazado por el vórtice de Cortex y en Mind Over Mutant en el que a el le da una descarga de electricidad cuando toca la NV. * Crash demuestra tambien tener destreza y habilidades en concentracion, pues puede dominar el yo-yo como es visto en crash 3 cuando lo dejas quieto un tiempo, el sacara el yoyo y se pondra a hacer trucos considerados ya involucrados en el promedio de normal-dificil de los trucos de yo-yo. Crash también tiene un par de otras habilidades y destrezas. * Tal vez el más conocido es la capacidad de Crash a sí mismo giran a alta velocidad, que trata de centrífuga golpes aumentada la fuerza a los opositores e incluso dejándose flotar lentamente en el suelo. El Spin Move también puede desviar proyectiles. * Crash no es un novato cuando se trata de luchar, que posee gran habilidad en el mano a mano combate y la capacidad de usar armas, como su fruto Bazooka y los de karts, con facilidad. * Crash también se describe en mutantes a ser un luchador veloz, capaz de usar su velocidad para su mayor ventaja frente a los enemigos. * Crash es un excelente escalador, capaz de colgarse de cornisas y recorrer con gran rapidez, y también a escala superficies escarpadas con sólo asideros menores. En una nota relacionada, Crash parece tener un fuerte control, evidenciado por su aferrarse a los mutantes que se están ejecutando y la lucha y el hecho de que arrancó Crunch NV, que fue diseñado para no salir * La capacidad natural de Crash para cavar hoyos en el suelo fue mayor por el trabajo de Cortex, que le permite rápidamente cavar túneles a través de la tierra para tomar golosinas escondidas. Esta capacidad se suele iniciar con un giro, lo que hace crash parece que está perforando en la tierra. Crash también puede ganar varias técnicas específicas y maniobras con sus capacidades físicas. Ellos son: * Doble Salto * Super Planchazo * Tip Toe * Tornado de Muerte * Bazooka (Super Poder) * Crash Dash (Super Poder) * Super Deslizamiento * Salto Cohete * Crash puede hacer un Salto Giratorio, realiza girando a continuación, saltar. Esto lo lleva muy alto. * Una maniobra avanzada se llama "Jack Jump". Crash realiza esta haciendo un salto titán, a continuación, saltar como él lo almacena. * Crash también puede realizar un Salto Deslizado y saltando lo que hace que se mueva muy rápido y salte una gran altura. Curiosidades *Este personaje en realidad sería llamado Willy Wombat, pero este nombre ya estaba ocupado por otra licencia. *Crash cambio mucho de su primer juego a su ultimo juego, su pelo cambio un poco de forma, sus zapatillas eran más alargadas, sus ojos eran más grandes y tenían la pupila negra, en lugar de tatuajes en las manos tenía guantes, su hocico era mas rosado, su ombligo se notava, su pecho era naranja y sus orejas eran más triangulares. *Su primera palabra fue "Lo Consegui" en Crash Bandicoot,aunque solo en la versión japonesa. *Crash fue la mascota de Sony en un tiempo pero este lo vendío. *Crash no puede hablar porque no lo evolucíonaron completamente. *En Crash Twinsanity es totalmente mudo, ya que en juegos anteriores hacía ruidos o gritos cuando moría o hacía sonidos como risas o burlas, pero en este es totalmente mudo. *En Crash Of The Titants, si uno conecta un segundo control en la ps2, xbox 360 y mando de wii sale un Bandicoot muy parecido a Crash llamado Crash Carbon, que es de color gris, este mismo también sale en Mind Over Mutant pero en la versión de ps2, ya que en la versión de wii y xbox 360 sale Coco como segundo player, aunque en el baúl de ropa se le piede elegir el traje. *En Crash Of The Titans sufre un gran cambio. *En la serie Johnny Test,ahi un personaje de videojuegos con mucho parecido a Crash Bandicoot Ademas de que este rompe cajas. Galería Crash_Crash_1.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (videojuego). Crash 2.jpg|CB2, CB3, CTR, XS, N-Tranced y Fusion. Crash CTR.jpg|CTR (en Kart). Crash_CB.jpg|Crash Bash. Crash_CBTWoC.jpg|Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash_XS_y_N-Tranced.jpg|Crash Bandicoot XS y Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Crash_CNK_y_Fusion.jpg|Crash Nitro Kart y Crash Bandicoot: Fusion (escenas y minijuegos). Crash_CTS.jpg|Crash TwinSanity Crash_CTTR.jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing Crash_CTTR(Japon).jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing (Japon) CBB_Crash(Japon).jpg|Crash: Boom, Bang! (Japon) CBB_Crash.png|Crash: Boom, Bang! Crash_render.jpg|Crash of the Titans Crash_CotT(GBA).png|Crash of the Titans (GBA) Crash_CMM.png|Crash: Mind over Mutant Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Crash Bandicoot (videojuego) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Equipo Bandicoot Categoría:Personajes de Crash Bandicoot Categoría:Heroes